legofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:DKK
Witaj Witaj, na Legopedia Wiki. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Anakin Skywalker. Jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy, a brak jest tutaj lokalnych administratorów możesz odwiedzić forum dyskusyjne lokalnej społeczności Wikia. Sannse (forum pomocy | blog) Cześć jestem zadowolony, że pomagasz mi w tworzeniu tej wiki jeżeli masz jakiekolwiek pytania to napisz do mnie na mojej dyskusji.--Serpentine General 09:18, mar 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok, niestety czas na edytowanie mam dopiero w sobotę i niedzielę więc może spotkajmy się na czacie w sobotę albo w niedzielę po prostu zostaw mi wiadomość jaki dzień i jaka godzina ci odpowiada. na mojej dyskusji.--Serpentine General 09:33, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) Przepraszam, że nie byłem na czacie ale musiałem jechać do Babci a tam nie ma internetu spotkajmy się dzisiaj na czacie o 20:00 ?--Serpentine General 08:21, mar 27, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Lego Hello DKK But of course! Have you requested the activations of the interlang links on the Central? If you haven't, then I'll do it. Additionally, I'm asking you to remove the link on your main page that points to the Brasilian wiki. That wiki is not operational, and therefore the only wiki in Portuguese about LEGO is Wiki Lego. Thanks for contacting me! Thales César (discussão) 20:16, kwi 10, 2012 (UTC) :Done! Your link has been added to our main page and will be added on our articles in time. Thanks again! :Thales César (discussão) 22:20, kwi 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:Problem z szablonem Szablon, aby działać, wymagał odpowiedniego skryptu w MediaWiki:Common.js. Po odświeżeniu MediaWiki:Common.js zgodnie z instrukcjami na górze, a także odświeżeniu strony szablonu, wszystko powinno działać jak należy. — Sovq 09:51, kwi 24, 2012 (UTC) RE:Zakątek społeczności Dałem Ci uprawnienia administratora, abyś mógł samodzielnie zmodyfikować Zakątek społeczności. Mam nadzieję, że lokalny biurokrata nie będzie się za bardzo na mnie gniewał, choć z drugiej strony, Legopedia zasługuje na to aby mieć przynajmniej aktywnego administratora. Pozdrawiam — Sovq 18:22, kwi 27, 2012 (UTC) :Przepraszam jeżeli postawiłem Cię w niezręcznej sytuacji. Jeśli chcesz, możesz sam odebrać sobie dodatkowe uprawnienia jak tylko zaktualizujesz Zakątek społeczności (jeśli dobrze pamiętam, administratorzy mogą to zrobić). Dam znać Domino1205 o przyczynie przyznania Ci dodatkowych uprawnień. Pozdrawiam — Sovq 06:55, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Gdy wpisuję MediaWiki:Editor-template-list w szukajkę, jedynym wynikiem wysukiwania jest właśnie strona MediaWiki:Editor-template-list. Aby strona była widoczna w wynikach, musi istnieć na wiki (nie domyślny komunikat tylko lokalnie utworzona strona). — Sovq 18:18, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Gotowe i gotowe. Męczący? W najmniejszym stopniu nie - z wszystkich czynności, które leżą w zakresie moich obowiązków, edytować poszczególne wiki na prośbę społeczności lubię najbardziej. Musiałbyś się postarać aby mnie zamęczyć ;-P — Sovq 18:02, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::Było to spowodowane wcześniejszą zmianą SITENAME - teraz wszystko powinno być OK. — Sovq 05:28, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::Gotowe. Jeśli istniały inne strony z prefiksem "Legopedia:" zanim "Legopedia:" stała się oficjalną przestrzenią nazw projektu (zanim zmieniłem SITENAME), ten problem może ich także dotyczyć. Wygląda jednak na to, że wszystkie już zostały przeniesione. Niektóre dziwactwa np. to, że w Ostatnich zmianach linki do istniejących artykułów (związanych z tą zmianą) są czerwone, a do nieistniejących - niebieskie, powinny ustąpić w ciągu 24 godzin. Pozdrawiam — Sovq 14:39, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Fakt, głupio się pytam - skąd wziąć tzw. szablony? Rob. 06:28, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) RE:Forum Ok, chyba forum gotowe. Musiałem trochę pomieszać z kategoriami i z już utworzonymi wątkami aby wszystko zadziałało. Istniejące wątki przeniosłem na forum "Legopedia", ale możesz je poprzenosić gdzie chcesz ("Klocki LEGO" lub "Off Topic") jeżeli zmienisz w danym wątku na lub . Forum na wiki, którą podlinkowałeś wygląda dobrze, ale nie będzie działać, bo brakuje kilku szablonów i zmian z strukturze. Niestety w którymś momencie Wikia Polska zdecydowała zmienić domyślny układ/nazewnictwo/strukturę forum na nowych wiki i efektem są błędy i brak kompatybilności. Gdyby coś nie działało tak jak powinno, daj znać. — Sovq 15:32, maj 14, 2012 (UTC) Samotność Hmm... pytam z ciekawości... sam jesteś na tej wiki? :) Kubar906 (Moja dyskusja tutaj! / My Talk here!) 18:37, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) : Mmm, tak sobie przeglądam Wiki Activity i... pusto, jeżeli chodzi o liczebność użytkowników. :) : Kubar906 (Moja dyskusja tutaj! / My Talk here!) 18:43, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) Szablon Jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko dodałem do szablonu infobox:zestaw liczbe ludzików. I sorry zapomniałem dodać licencji w najnowszych zdjęciach do artykułu 7620 Pościg Motocyklowy. Donmaślanoz14 11:31, cze 4, 2012 (UTC) MOC Jak najbardziej, nie mam nic przeciwko, jednakże, jestem MOCerem dosyć przeciętnym, więc do zilustrowania użyłbym czegoś "dużego", np. to, czy też to. A no i dA: to oraz to. Just Do It 14:12, cze 5, 2012 (UTC) : Szczerze powiedziawszy, to nie wiem. Myślę, że jeśli zapytamy autora o zgodę i uwzględnimy link do jego konta na dA w opisie grafiki, to wystarczy. Just Do It 06:04, cze 9, 2012 (UTC) ::: Jasne :-) Just Do It 09:16, cze 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Zgodził się :) - Just Do It 10:00, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) Mam pytanie Jak edytować powitanie użytkownika na wiki? Donmaślanoz14 13:22, cze 19, 2012 (UTC) Zablokuj, proszę, to ip: 79.135.161.36. O ile dobrze pamiętam, da się to zrobić ? --Just Do It 09:42, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) Pytanie Jak zrobiłeś że w "ulubione wiki" zamiast lego wiki masz legopedia? Donmaślanoz14 20:10, cze 23, 2012 (UTC) Zmiany Zmieniłem już artykuł i grafikę na medal. Donmaślanoz14 09:09, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) Wandalizm Użytkownik Ninjago6533 usunął całą treść strony Wacco, według mnie to wandalizm. Donmaślanoz14 19:52, lip 3, 2012 (UTC) :Przy okazji, ip nr. 83.23.91.66 usneło całą treść artykułu Ninjago, mam wrażenie że to jedna osoba. Donmaślanoz14 19:57, lip 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Nie widzę powodu, by go blokować. Biorąc pod uwagę nick, założył konto, aby edytować na tego typu wikiach. Zaczyna wypowiedzi od małej litery i napisał "męszczyzna", co świadczy albo o totalnie słabej wiedzy (<.<) albo raczej o młodym wieku, stawiałbym 7-9 lat. Takich są, a raczej było tabuny na EB. Do czego zmieżam.. Zapytajmy go na dyskusji dlaczego usunął treść Wacco, jako, że znowuż do ip nie możemy mieć 100% pewności -.-'Just Do It 20:16, lip 3, 2012 (UTC) Wandalizm Mógłbyś zbanować ip. numer 83.8.202.27, dopuścił się do wandalizmu. Donmaślanoz14 09:38, lip 6, 2012 (UTC) :Dziękuję za wszystkie powiadomienia. Już podjąłem odpowiednie kroki. --~DKK(Dyskusja) 10:44, lip 6, 2012 (UTC) współpraca hej jestem adminem wiki o gwiezdnych wojnach chciałbym zaproponować ci partnerstwo. Lordtrion Moja wiki no to poczekamy zobaczymy. Już piątek może dasz moją wiki na strone główną.-Lordtrion RE:Prezentacja grafik Tego typu rozwijane prezentacje staną się automatycznie dostępne na Legopedii, gdy jej silnik MediaWiki zostanie , co powinno stać się już niebawem. Więcej szczegółów. — Sovq 14:36, sie 20, 2012 (UTC) Pytanie Jesteś adminem?--MixelSark 19:28, sie 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Strona główna Tak. A co? TBPLdyskusja 09:40, sie 29, 2012 (UTC)